Take My Hand
by Mademoiselle Z
Summary: "Mana yang kau pilih—mencintai orang, atau dicintai orang?" Ketika ada dua orang yang menawarkan hati masing-masing pada Kuroko, Kuroko langsung tahu bahwa Aomine-lah yang harus ia pilih. Pilihannya sudah diyakininya, sampai Akashi mengorbankan kedua kakinya dalam suatu kecelakaan... .-. main : onesided!AkaKuro. AoKuro heavy, pairing lainnya menyusul.
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko No Basket adalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. ****_Author _****tidak menerima profit dalam bentuk apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi yang murni untuk kesenangan pribadi ini.**

**Untuk sementara ratingnya K+, dan aman dibaca saat berpuasa. ****_Warning: _****(kemungkinan besar, semoga nggak) OOC, Ejaan yang Disempurnakan kurang sempurna (?), dan yang paling penting, ****_boys love._**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

_._

_"Pilih salah satu…mencintai, atau dicintai?"_

_._

* * *

"Uh…."

Mata biru itu terbuka, menatap langit-langit kamar si empunya dengan pandangan kosong selama beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya melirik ke arah jam dinding di kamar.

"Jam…enam…?"

Kuroko Tetsuya mengerang perlahan, sambil tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit bangun dan berdiri dari kasurnya.

Aneh. Tak biasanya ia terbangun seperti ini. Kebiasaan Kuroko Tetsuya adalah kebiasaan yang sangat, sangat normal—bangun pada jam tujuh tigapuluh pagi, mandi, berpakaian, masak, sarapan, lalu segera jalan kaki ke sekolah dan sampai di kelasnya limabelas menit sebelum bel pelajaran pertama berdering. Dan bangun jam enam, seperti yang baru saja dilakukannya, bukanlah salah satu dari rutinitas normalnya.

Yah, karena sudah terlanjur bangun, berangkat ke sekolah sekarang tidaklah buruk.

Setelah ganti baju, masak seadanya—roti panggang dan telur dadar—dan menyiapkan bekal sandwich telur dadar dan sayur, Kuroko berangkat.

Di perjalanan sekolah, dia sudah merencanakan banyak hal. Hem, karena pagi ini tidak ada latihan basket, dia bisa saja latihan sendiri untuk menunggu sampai jam pelajaran dimulai. Atau, mungkin dia bisa membaca buku yang belum dituntaskannya sendirian di perpustakaan. Keduanya terdengar bagus.

"Aku jadi bingung sendiri, mana yang bakal kulakukan." Gumamnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, wajah bawaan hasil latihannya menyembunyikan emosi yang diajarkan kaptennya, Akashi Seijuurou. "Mungkin, baca buku saja…."

Namun, begitu ia sampai di sekolah, ia menangkap sosok seseorang di ruang loker.

Panjang umur. Sekelebat bayangan berwarna merah tertangkap mata birunya, dan Kuroko yakin bahwa itu adalah kaptennya.

Lho? Kuroko memandang aneh. Kalau tidak salah, loker milik Akashi bukan di situ, tapi di sebelah lagi. Karena tiap pagi, kadang ia bertemu dengan Akashi di jalan dan mengambil sepatu bersama, dan tiap pagi itu pulalah ia melihat Akashi mengambil sepatu di loker yang persis berada di seberang loker miliknya. Lalu, kenapa Akashi malah berdiri di depan deretan loker miliknya?

Insting, Kuroko sengaja tidak memperlihatkan diri dan bersembunyi tak jauh dari sana. Rasa ingin tahunya begitu menggelitik matanya untuk mengintip pemuda yang tak juga bergeming dari tempatnya sama sekali.

Semenit berlalu, hingga akhirnya Akashi menggerakkan tangannya. Ia membuka loker sepatu di depannya dan memasukkan sesuatu ke dalamnya. Kemudian. ia langsung pergi begitu saja.

Kuroko menunggu hingga Akashi sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

Setelahnya, pemuda berambut biru cerah itu menghampiri loker miliknya sendiri, memastikan sesuatu, dan menemukan sebuah amplop tergeletak di sisi sepatunya.

Benar. Loker yang diotak-atik seorang Akashi Seijuurou adalah miliknya!

Untuk Kuroko Tetsuya

Tangan pucat Kuroko meraih amplop tersebut, kemudian mengelus goresan tinta di atas amplop tersebut yang membentuk kanji namanya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Surat untuknya dari Akashi? Untuk apa Akashi memberinya surat ini? Apa ini surat tantangan? Tapi, Akashi bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menantang orang lain, kecuali jika Akashi merasa orang tersebut memang pantas, atau karena Akashi memiliki tujuan lain. Namun, Kuroko tahu diri bahwa ia bukanlah orang yang sebanding dengannya di bidang apapun. Kenapa juga seseorang menantangkan sesuatu yang diketahuinya bisa dimenangkannya dengan mudah?

Oleh karenanya, surat tantangan tidak masuk hitungan.

Lalu…mungkinkah, ini surat cinta?

"Tidak mungkin." Kuroko langsung mematahkan satu kemungkinan itu tanpa basa-basi. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan tadi, Kuroko tidak sebanding dengan Akashi dalam hal apapun. Jadi, tidak mungkin, 'kan, orang sepertinya menarik perhatian si point guard di luar hal basket sampai diberi surat cinta begini?

Selain itu, sepucuk surat cinta bisa lebih merepotkan dari surat tantangan—bagaimanapun, Kuroko sudah menyukai orang lain.

"Aaah! Hari ini ada pelajaran matematika! Malas sekali-ssu!"

Kuroko hampir kena serangan jantung mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar itu. Refleks, ia langsung membanting pintu loker miliknya karena kaget.

"Eh!" Kise Ryouta ikutan kaget. Dia baru saja masuk ke ruang loker sepatu, dan tiba-tiba saja ada suara pintu dibanting. Dia lari ke sumber suara itu. "S-siapa itu-ssu? Maling, ya!"

"A-aku, Kise-kun." Kata Kuroko.

"Waaah!" Kise makin kaget lagi melihat pemuda bertubuh kecil itu. Namun, begitu mengenali sosok itu, dia langsung mengelus dadanya. "Ooh, Kurokocchi…jangan membuatku kaget, dong!"

"Harusnya itu kalimatku…."

"Kurokocchi, itu apa?"

Ah! Mampus! Kuroko lupa menyembunyikan surat dari Akashi!

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Tangan Kuroko hendak memasukkan surat itu ke tasnya, namun, Kise lebih gesit. Model remaja berambut pirang itu langsung merebut surat itu dengan mudahnya.

"Kise-kun!"

"Untuk Kuroko Tetsuya…? Ya ampun, ini, 'kan, surat cinta!"

"Kembalikan, Kise-kun." Kuroko merampas balik surat tersebut. Meski tak banyak ekspresi yang dikeluarkannya, matanya memancarkan pandangan sebal. "Ini bukan surat cinta."

"Loh? Bukan? Kurokocchi sudah baca suratnya?"

"Belum."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa tahu?"

"Karena aku tahu siapa pengirimnya. Aku lihat orangnya memasukkan surat ini ke lokerku."

"Ho? Siapa?"

Kuroko diam.

Haruskah ia memberitahu Kise? Memang tidak ada alasan apapun untuk menyembunyikannya. Tapi, dia belum tahu surat macam apa yang baru saja diterimanya itu.

"Kok diam? Ayolah, Kurokocchi! Kita ini teman, 'kan?"

"Apa iya kita teman?"

Kontan, mata madu Kise mengeluarkan airmata buaya atas perkataan kejam Kuroko. "Kurokocchi jahaaaat! Nggak mau mengakuiku temaaan!"

"Diamlah, Kise-kun…." Kuroko menghela nafas. Meski tahu Kise tak bersungguh-sungguh, dia tetap tak enak hati. "Surat ini dari Akashi-kun."

Kini, giliran Kise yang diam. Matanya membulat tak percaya.

"A-Akashicchi memberikan surat cinta kepada Kurokocchi?"

Ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Akashi menyukai Kuroko? Hmm, dipikir-pikir lagi, Akashi memang orang yang tidak bisa ditebak. Ditambah kenyataan bahwa sampai sekarang yang bersangkutan tidak pernah berpacaran sekalipun banyak siswi Teiko yang mengincarnya, sepertinya masuk akal kalau Akashi ada rasa pada pemain keenam di tim basket mereka.

"Hus. Sembarangan, Kise-kun. Belum tentu ini surat cinta. Tidak, sudah pasti ini bukan surat cinta."

"Kenapa yakin sekali? Kurokocchi kan manis!"

"Tidak ada laki-laki yang senang dibilang manis, Kise-kun…."

Kise tertawa. "Kalau gitu, kita baca sama-sama, yuk. Kalau-kalau itu benar-benar surat cinta, aku yakin Kurokocchi butuh bantuanku!" Katanya percaya diri. "Percayalah, aku ahli di bidang ini, Kurokocchi!"

Dipikir-pikir, omongan Kise ada benarnya. Bagaimanapun, Kuroko juga butuh teman diskusi. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dihadapinya, 'kan?

"Tapi, kita bacanya saat istirahat makan siang saja…."

"Lama sekali? Lagipula, Kurokocchi memangnya mau baca surat itu sambil makan siang bareng yang lain?" Tanya Kise, merujuk pada anggota tim basket reguler lain, termasuk Akashi.

"Supaya tidak mengganggu konsentrasi belajarku hari ini. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin melihat wajah Akashi-kun dulu sampai aku tahu isi surat ini."

"Yakin, nggak mau makan siang bersama Aominecchi?"

Blush.

Pertanyaan usil Kise berhasil meronai wajah Kuroko.

"…Sudah, jangan macam-macam, Kise-kun." Kata Kuroko. Meski kesal, bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman manis.

* * *

Seberapa kuatnya Kuroko berharap surat itu bukanlah surat cinta, harapannya ternyata tak terkabul.

Istirahat siang, Kuroko dan Kise menolak ajakan makan bersama dari Aomine dan anggota tim basket reguler sesama Generation of Miracles lainnya di kantin, dengan alasan mereka berdua ingin makan di atap berdua saja. Tentu hal itu menarik perhatian Akashi, namun, yang bersangkutan tak berkata apa-apa sama sekali.

"Akashi-kun memerhatikan kita, tadi." Kata Kuroko sambil membuka bekal makanannya.

"Mungkin dia kira kita ada apa-apa." Komentar Kise. Kemudian, si pirang melihat ke sekeliling. Di atap hanya ada mereka berdua. "Waduh, bisa salah paham, nih!"

"Ngawur…."

"Eit, jangan salah, Kurokocchi. Orang yang jatuh cinta memang rentan cemburu. Biarpun belum memiliki, sudah ada rasa nggak rela kalau dambaan hati diusik orang lain." Kata Kise, sok puitis. Kuroko memandangnya dengan pandangan datar seperti biasa. "Daripada itu, mana suratnya-ssu?"

"Um…."

Kuroko mengeluarkan surat Akashi dari balik jas seragam Teiko yang dikenakannya. Amplop surat itu masih utuh, menandakan bahwa lem penutupnya tidak pernah diotak-atik.

Kuroko membuka surat itu perlahan.

Untuk Kuroko Tetsuya,

Aku minta maaf jika surat ini mengganggumu. Sayangnya, aku harus mengatakan apa yang harus kukatakan.

Aku menyukaimu, Tetsuya.

Aku yakin aku sudah mengagumimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Sudah sejak awal kau menjadi istimewa untukku. Kau berbeda dari orang lain. Jika yang kurasakan ini tidak tersampaikan juga, mungkin perasaan ini malah akan menghantuiku.

Maukah kau menjadi milikku, Tetsuya?

Tolong temui aku saat kegiatan klub selesai. Aku ingin mengetahui jawabanmu. Dan tolong pikirkan baik-baik.

Salam,

Akashi Seijuro.

"Benar-benar surat cinta-ssu!" Kise menjerit.

"Kise-kun, jangan berisik." Kuroko menekuk bibir, mengundang permintaan maaf dari si pirang.

"Astaga. Tebakanku tepat. Benar, 'kan, Kurokocchi, kalau ini surat cinta!" Entah kenapa, Kise merasa bangga. Senyumnya mengembang lebar. "Aku benar! Aku benar! Hem, lagipula, nggak aneh kalau Akashicchi menyukai Kurokocchi! Akashicchi, 'kan, sejak dulu memerhatikan Kurokocchi. Bahkan kudengar, Akashicchi yang membantu Kurokocchi saat kesulitan beradaptasi dengan pemain-pemain di lini satu lain, kan?"

"Tidak juga, Kise-kun. Itu hanya tugasnya sebagai kapten."

Kuroko berusaha menutupi rona di wajahnya. Bagaimanapun, meski ia tidak memiliki rasa apapun yang bisa ia tawarkan pada Akashi selain pertemanan murni, ini adalah kali pertama ia menerima surat cinta. Ayolah, siapa juga yang tidak berdebar-debar kedapatan surat cinta pertama?

Dan sungguh, dia tidak pernah bisa membayangkan Akashi memberinya surat. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Akashi menyimpan rasa untuknya. Padahal, Akashi sebegitu dekatnya. Sesama tim reguler basket, sesama pengunjung setia perpustakaan (lebih tepatnya, Kuroko adalah anggota perpustakaan sekolah, dan Akashi adalah pengunjung setianya), teman bertukar novel sejarah, dan teman sekelasnya. Mereka juga sering makan siang bersama dengan yang lain seperti Aomine, Midorima, dan Murasakibara, bahkan sejak sebelum Haizaki keluar dari tim basket. Kenapa Kuroko bisa tidak sadar? Apa dia sebegitu tidak pekanya, atau Akashi yang pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya?

Meski mereka bukan teman dekat, Kuroko akan menyayangkan ketidakhadiran Akashi di hari-harinya kalau ia menolak pemuda itu. Kuroko takut salah langkah dan malah akan dijauhi Akashi.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Kise-kun…aku benar-benar buta dalam masalah ini…."

Nada putus asa Kuroko membuat Kise refleks menepuk bahu kecil itu. "Tenanglah, Kurokocchi. Apapun yang akan Kurokocchi sampaikan pada Akashicchi, kalau disampaikan dengan benar, pasti Akashicchi akan paham-ssu." Kise mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya guna menghibur temannya. "Jadi, tenang saja, ya?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Ia menarik nafas, kemudian membuangnya perlahan. Ya, tak ada gunanya bercemas ria sebelum melakukan. Bukankah Akashi pernah mengajarkannya untuk tidak terlalu melibatkan emosi sendiri sebelum bertanding?

"Nah, begitu lebih baik!" Kise nyengir lagi. "Hemm, Kurokocchi, sebaiknya Kurokocchi menulis apa-apa yang harus Kurokocchi katakan dulu di selembar kertas. Atur kata-kata yang sebaiknya Kurokocchi pakai dan yang nggak perlu dipakai. Hindari kata-kata yang bertele-tele. Jangan basa basi, tapi nggak boleh nggak sopan. Beberkan juga alasan kenapa kalian nggak bisa pacaran. Seperti misalnya Kurokocchi hanya menganggapnya teman…atau…karena sudah menyukai orang lain."

Kise mengedipkan matanya setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, membuat wajah Kuroko merona lagi.

"Dasar Kise-kun. Begitu tahu satu rahasiaku, pasti selalu diungkit."

"Eeeh! Aku hanya mengungkitnya di saat yang tepat-ssu! Lagipula aku ini masih satu-satunya orang yang tahu itu, 'kok, ssu!" Kise melipat tangan di depan dada, pura-pura ngambek, meski hanya bertahan beberapa detik. "Nah, setelah Kurokocchi menulis semuanya, dipahami, dibaca ulang, dikoreksi, lalu dipahami lagi dan diingat-ingat sedikit, lalu baru kertas itu dirobek dan dibuang. Lalu tinggal katakan pada Akashicchi!"

"Kise-kun begitu ahli dalam hal ini, ya…." Rasanya Kuroko ingin geleng-geleng kepala. Bisa-bisanya hari di mana Kuroko akan dipetuahi cara menolak pernyataan cinta dengan baik dan benar oleh Kise telah tiba.

Kise menjawabnya dengan cengiran.

"Baiklah…." Kuroko mengepalkan tangannya. Tidak sulit, pikirnya. "Sebelum kegiatan klub, akan kupraktekan, lalu kutolak Akashi-kun dengan halus setelah kegiatan klub."

* * *

Itu maunya.

Kuroko sudah menulis semua yang ingin disampaikannya di atas berlembar-lembar kertas miliknya, bahkan sudah membuang kertas-kertas tersebut, seperti yang disarankan Kise. Sayangnya, Kuroko masih saja tidak bisa tidak menggubris kegugupannya yang muncul saat berada di dekat Akashi.

Saat kegiatan klub, Kuroko ragu untuk berada di dekat Akashi, namun berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja guna mencegah kegugupannya begitu kentara di mata si kapten. Ia khawatir kalau-kalau nanti ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Di sisi lain, Akashi tetap tenang, seakan-akan dari awal memang tidak ada yang terjadi.

Kuroko jadi parno sendiri. Apa jangan-jangan bukan Akashi yang memberikannya surat cinta? Apa itu surat dari orang lain yang mengatasnamakan dirinya Akashi Seijuurou? Ah, tapi, masa iya?

Di tengah-tengah latihan, Momoi memasuki gym. "Anu, apakah di sini ada yang bersedia membantuku? Aku ingin membeli beberapa barang untuk klub, dan aku tidak bisa membawanya sendirian…manajer lain juga tidak bisa pulang larut malam ini…."

"Tentu. Tetsuya akan pergi bersamamu." Akashi segera menyahut.

Kuroko menoleh. "Aku?"

"Iya, kau. Lakukan pendinginan dan bantu Momoi."

Kuroko melirik jam dinding di sudut ruangan. Enam tigapuluh petang. Setengah jam lagi, latihan akan berakhir. Kuroko menurut. Setelah melakukan pendinginan, Kuroko keluar dari gym bersama Momoi dan pergi ke supermarket terdekat.

Siapapun dapat melihat betapa silaunya binar yang muncul di kedua mata pink milik Momoi saat tahu siapa yang bakal pergi bersamanya.

Barang yang dibeli Momoi, pastinya, sangat banyak. Ia harus membeli peralatan bersih-bersih, handuk, dan peralatan P3K. Kuroko membantunya dengan membawakan barang-barang tersebut menggunakan troli, sementara si gadis melihat-lihat dan mencari barang-barang lain yang sejenis dengan harga yang lebih murah. Kadang pula Kuroko dibutuhkan Momoi untuk ditanyakan pendapatnya tentangh barang-barang yang tengah mereka beli. Ternyata, kegiatan belanja mereka membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari yang mereka kira.

Ponsel Kuroko berdering, menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

"Ah, sebentar, Momoi-san." Kuroko pamit dan keluar dari toko. Ia membuka ponsel flip-nya dan melihat sebuah nama yang sangat dikenalnya tertera pada layar. Aomine-kun? Latihannya pasti sudah selesai.

Click.

"Moshi-moshi, Aomine-kun."

"Oi, Tetsu, kau ada di mana? Kok aku nggak nemu kau di manapun…lagi pakai misdirection, ya?"

Kuroko menghela nafas. Aomine Daiki, ace tim reguler basket Teiko. Si maniak basket itu lagi-lagi terlalu fokus dengan latihannya sehingga tidak memerdulikan keadaan sekitar. Pasti dia tidak dengar suruhan Akashi kepada Kuroko.

"Aku sedang menemani Momoi-san belanja keperluan klub."

"Ooh, gitu."

Aomine menghela nafas panjang, dan ditangkap dengan jelas oleh telinga Kuroko.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, Aomine-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Uh, yah…itu. Ada yang mau kuomongin. Sekarang juga."

"Aomine-kun tidak bisa menungguku sampai aku kembali?"

"Nggak bisa. Aku harus pulang lebih awal gara-gara dikasih tugas bertumpuk-tumpuk. Aku dikasih waktu sampai besok buat ngedongkrak nilaiku gara-gara tes kemarin jeblok. Hahaha!" Dasar Aomine, masih sempat-sempatnya ketawa. "Akashi juga meminjamkan buku panduan belajarnya dan menyuruhku mengerjakan semuanya sekarang. Katanya biar nggak mengganggu kegiatan klub."

"Ah, aku mengerti…." Kuroko memang tidak merasa aneh lagi. Biar jago basket, si power forward tim intinya memang nol besar dalam masalah pelajaran. "Lalu, apa yang mau dibicarakan Aomine-kun?"

"Um...itu..."

Hening.

"Aomine-kun?"

Kuroko heran. Tidak ada suara dari seberang telepon. Rusak, 'kah? Atau sinyal ponselnya yang ngadat?

Tunggu. Kenapa keheningan ini tiba-tiba…mengganggunya? Seperti dia ada firasat….

Seperti…ia tahu kenapa Aomine tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Aku…ingin jujur padamu, Tetsu."

DEG!

Deg! Deg!

Kenapa…dadanya sudah berdebar-debar duluan?

"Aomine-kun…?"

"Aku…," terdengar suara embusan nafas dari seberang telpon. "…menganggapmu lebih dari teman."

Deg.

"Aku menyukaimu, Tetsu."

* * *

.

_"Mana yang kau pilih—mencintai orang, atau dicintai orang?"_

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH, KEWAJIBAN BERTAMBAH! MC BERTAMBAH! tidaaaak! nambah lagi yang harus diselesein!**

**err, sebenernya ini bukan fic baru, sih. cuman oneshot panjang yg pernah dibuat dan di-****_remake. _****ahahahaha. tentu aja plotnya bakal disempurnain, dirumitin dan diubah sana sini.. _(:'3 ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fanfic drama ****_multichapter _****yang murni plot saya sendiri. doain ya! /apa**

**semoga kalian senang membacanya _(:'3**

**bersambung ke ****_chapter_**** dua!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko No Basket adalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. ****_Author _****tidak menerima profit dalam bentuk apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi yang murni untuk kesenangan pribadi ini.**

**Untuk sementara ratingnya K+, dan aman dibaca saat berpuasa. ****_Warning: _****(kemungkinan besar, semoga nggak) OOC, Ejaan yang Disempurnakan kurang sempurna (?), dan yang paling penting, ****_boys love. _****Isi fiksi ini murni karangan dan kesamaan tempat dan keadaan murni ketidaksengajaan belaka.**

**Translasi Take My Hand dari Inggris ke Indonesia oleh Rayanism karena kemageran ****_author _****yang tidak bisa ditandingi apapun dengan ****_banyak_**** perubahan. **

**Happy reading.**

* * *

Momoi tersenyum senang. Kaki langsingnya melangkah mengitari supermarket. Troli yang tadinya Kuroko dorong, dia biarkan saja di lorong supermarket. Ada gunanya juga manajer yang lain libur. Meski dia sendiri jadi lebih sibuk, dia diberi kesempatan untuk dibantu oleh orang yang dikaguminya, Kuroko Tetsuya!

"Apa nanti kupamerkan pada Mi-chan dan A-chan, ya?" Gumamnya sambil memilih-milih handuk untuk semua anggota klub. Dilihatnya dua bungkusan plastik berisi beberapa helai handuk dan dibandingkan harga dan jumlah handuk tersebut. Momoi memilih produk yang harganya sepuluh yen lebih mahal, tapi berisi lebih banyak. "Ah, nggak usah, deh. Mereka berdua kan buta sama pesona Tetsu-kun…."

Momoi Satsuki memang gadis unik. Satu sekolah sangat menginginkan posisinya, yaitu menjadi manajer lini satu tim basket Teiko. A-chan dan Mi-chan yang hanya bisa menjadi manajer lini dua dan tiga juga iri padanya. Momoi dikelilingi cowok-cowok ganteng berbadan bagus yang senantiasa mengharumkan nama Teiko. Bahkan, teman masa kecilnya, _ace _tim basket. Tak hanya posisinya, Momoi juga punya 'modal' yang bagus, yakni kepintaran dan kesempurnaan fisik.

Dan gadis unik itu menambatkan hati hanya pada satu orang. Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemain keenam bayangan dengan statistika terendah se-tim dan wajah yang tidak ada menarik-menariknya sama sekali.

Momoi meraih ponselnya. Dibukanya aplikasi kalkulator, terus dia hitung sendiri jumlah harga semua barang yang ada di trolinya.

"Cukup, nggak, ya…? Masih ada yang harus dibeli." Gadis pinket itu menggaruk pipi. Dia merongoh saku jaketnya. Tak lama, wajahnya memucat begitu dia sadar bahwa benda yang seharusnya ada di saku, tidak ada.

"Yaah! Dompetnya tertinggal!"

* * *

_Duk. Duk. Swoosh. Tap. Duk._

"Kise! _Pass_!"

Latihan malam ini ditutup dengan _mini game three on three_, tim Akashi-Kise-Midorima melawan tiga pemain senior, dengan Nijimura salah satunya.

Kise menerima bola, kemudian men-_dribble_-nya sampai ke pinggir lapangan. Ada dua senior yang menghadangnya. Dia tak merasa masalah. Dia putar tubuhnya, kemudian mengoper bola oranye itu pada Midorima yang sedang bebas tanpa pengawasan di samping garis _three point_.

"Midorimacchi!"

Bola itu tak berlama-lama berada di tangan Midorima. Remaja berkacamata itu melompat sembari kedua tangannya melepas bola, menembaknya masuk tanpa membentur ring basket. _Shoot_ yang sempurna.

"_Nice shoot, _Midorimacchi!"

"Hmph."

"45-32, tim kelas dua menang!" Seru salah satu anggota lini satu yang menjadi wasit dadakan.

Kedua tim berbaris di tengah-tengah lpangan, berhadap-hadapan dengan satu sama lain, kemudian membungkuk. "Terima kasih atas permainannya!" Setelahnya, semua anggota melakukan pendinginan sendiri-sendiri dan bersiap-siap mandi _shower _dan pulang.

"Mido-chin…temani aku ke Maji Burger…ada _dessert _baru." Ajak Murasakibara sambil bersiap-siap pendinginan. Dia mengambil tempat di dekat Akashi, Midorima dan Kise. Dilihatnya jam dinding di dalam _gym _masih menunjukkan waktu tujuh kurang limabelas.

Midorima menekuk dahi. "Haa? Kenapa aku harus melewatkan waktu lebih lama lagi bersamamu? Lagian, ajak yang lain! Kalau kau pergi berdua denganku, nanti semuanya menyangka kita berteman baik!"

"Ayolah…nggak berdua, kok. Ajak Kise-chin, Aka-chin, Mine-chin dan Kuro-chin juga…."

Kise menelan ludah. Oh. Dia ingat. Kuroko dan Akashi, 'kan, harus bicara setelah latihan. "Aku nggak bisa, malam ini harus cepat-cepat pulang buat _photoshoot_. Besok saja, yuk!"

"Yaah…kalau Kise-chin nggak bisa juga nggak apa-apa. Bisa tanpa Kise-chin kok."

"Murasakicchi jahat banget!"

"Aku juga tidak bisa. Aomine juga." Kata Akashi tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Aominecchi kenapa?"

"Dia banyak tugas gara-gara tesnya anjlok. Bahkan Akashi sampai harus meminjamkannya buku panduan belajar." Midorima membenarkan posisi kacamatanya sambil meregangkan kaki. "Si bodoh itu terancam tidak bisa ikut kegiatan klub lagi kalau nilainya tidak diperbaiki dari sekarang."

"Hahahaha! Aominecchi payah!" Gelak Kise. Untunglah, meski Kise tidak pintar-pintar amat, masih ada Aomine di bawahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Aominecchi mana? Orangnya _ngeloyor_ duluan sebelum pendinginan."

"Mine-chin…? Mmm…tadi aku lihat dia bawa-bawa hape ke luar _gym_.…"

Akashi menoleh. "_Handphone_?"

Murasakibara mengangguk.

"Mungkin ibunya menelpon gara-gara dihubungin sekolah soal nilai tesnya." Midorima berkomentar.

Benarkah…?

* * *

"_Aku menyukaimu, Tetsu._"

Kuroko mempererat genggaman tangannya pada ponselnya. Mata birunya melebar. Dia tidak percaya akan apa yang barusan dia dengar.

"A-Aomine-kun…?"

"_Aku nggak bercanda_," kata Aomine, takut sahabatnya tak menanggapi omongannya dengan serius. "_D-dengerin aja, ya? Oke? Waktu kau mau keluar dari klub…biarpun aku bilang semua keputusan ada padamu, aku beneran lega kau nggak menyerah. Aku suka gaya bermain basketmu…gaya yang mendukung yang lain. Juga mendukungku. Aku juga senang bisa main basket sama kau. Uh…jadi…."_

_"__Kau mau jadi pacarku?"_

Lupakan kepiting rebus. Kini Kuroko tak tahu bagaimana mempertahankan struktur wajahnya yang normal lagi.

"A-Aomine-kun, ini…."

"_Aku tahu ini absurd. Aku juga nggak minta kau cepat-cepat jawab, kok. Aku…cuman mau kau mikirin pernyataanku aja. Nggak lebih. Sampai kapanpun, aku bersedia, kok, nunggu._"

Satu tangan Kuroko menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"_Oke…?_"

"Y-ya…akan kupikirkan…."

"_Ya…ya sudah kalau gitu. Udah, ya. Aku belum pendinginan. D-daah!"_

_Klik._

Mimpikah dia? Sudah dua orang menembaknya hari ini. Dan salah satunya adalah orang yang sangat, sangat ia suka. Orang yang sangat, sangat ia kagumi. Bahkan orang itu juga mengaguminya.

Jadi, Aomine menyukainya?

Dipikir-pikir…pernyataan Aomine sedikit konyol. Sampai ke urusan menyatakan cinta, tetap saja ia bawa-bawa soal basket. Meski Akashi dan Aomine sama-sama menyatakan tanpa berbasa basi, pernyataan Aomine tidak seromantis Akashi.

Walau begitu, sudah jelas siapa yang Kuroko pilih. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kuroko tahu yang mana yang telah memenangkan hatinya sejak awal.

"Tetsu-kun!"

Kuroko sedikit kaget. Ia masukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku seragamnya. "Ada apa, Momoi-san? Sudahan?"

"Uh, uangnya kusimpan di dompetku, dan bodohnya kutinggal di ruang klub! Tetsu-kun bisa tolong ambilkan? Aku juga masih ada yang harus dibeli."

"Begitu? Baiklah…."

Setelah menerima permintaan maaf yang berulang dari si pinket, Kuroko berjalan menuju sekolah. Jaraknya tak jauh. Kuroko hanya perlu jalan ke _zebra cross _terdekat, menyeberangi jalan, kemudian beberapa meter dari sana ia bisa sampai di gerbang SMP Teiko.

Namun, sepanjang perjalanannya, pikirannya tidak jauh-jauh dari Aomine.

Jika ia berjalan lebih cepat, sempatkah ia menemui si andalan tim tersebut sebelum yang bersangkutan pulang ke rumah? Haruskah ia cepat-cepat mengiyakan pernyataannya begitu mereka bertemu? Dan…akankah ada yang berubah jika mereka mulai berpacaran?

Pikirannya begitu tidak fokus pada jalanan. Kuroko tidak sadar bahwa lampu penyeberangan telah berubah merah tepat saat ia melangkahkan kakinya di _zebra cross. _Pun tak sadar ada sebuah truk melaju cepat ke arahnya hingga terlambat. Matanya melebar, kakinya membeku di tempat karena syok. Dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

_Tidak…!_

Dia belum menerima pernyataan Aomine. Dia juga belum menolak Akashi secara baik-baik…masih ada yang harus dia lakukan…apakah dia harus mati sekarang?

Kuroko sudah pasrah. Dia hanya menutup kedua matanya…

…dan mendapati dirinya terdorong ke bahu jalan.

Sakit. Itu yang dia rasakan begitu bahunya membentur aspal. Namun, selain itu, tidak ada apa-apa lagi yang ia rasakan. Dia tak berani membuka mata sama sekali. Tubuhnya gemetaran—ketakutan.

Dibuka matanya perlahan…

…dan mendapati Akashi terbujur di hadapannya dengan berlumuran darah.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**yooo ceritanya baru saja dimulaaai :p wahaha saya bisa apdet cepet juga! yooosh semoga kalian suka dengan chapter kedua ini!**

**Yuna-san : bwahahaha saya juga mengiris-iris hati sendiri sebagai AkaKuro shipper..**

**Aoyours + Flowlove : yep! sebenarnya dibilang perombakan juga nggak, sih. ini bisa dibilang versi original dari yang sudah ada. Take My Hand yang satu lagi hanya ringkasan yang dibuat saat saya kebakaran jenggot gara-gara belum nyiapin apapun buat ulangtahunnya Kuroko xDD**

**Rikka-Yandereki : dibikin harem nggak yaaaa? /nadanyebelin/ oke-ssu!**

**Bona Nano : huwaaa serius OOC? saya akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk nggak membuat Kuroko OOC _(:'3 tapi menurut saya di manganya sendiri dianya sudah ****_OOC _****sejak Touou arc / Teiko arc dimulai HEUEHUEHUEHU /nak**

**terima kasih semua yang sudah mereview / follow / fav! saya akan usahakan MC ini selesai sebelum Season 3 mulai! mohon dukungannya yaaa~!**


End file.
